1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attractant-ingestion stimulant preparations for Periplaneta americana L.
Periplaneta americana L is a species of the cockroach which is most known and distributed throughout the world. In Japan, it is the largest species of the house cockroach which is most damage-producing. Among known methods of extermination of the cockroach are ones employing a tackiness plate or toxic bait in which an attractant-ingestion stimulant agent of the invention can be incorporated to enhance the exterminative effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As substances which possess attractant effects for the cockroach, there are known sex pheromones produced by extraction from the feces and the mid-gut of Periplaneta americana L, several monoterpenoid compounds (see Japanese Patent Laid Open Nos. 29502/1981, 30905/1981, 30940/1981, 79602/1981, 79640/1981, 87536/1981 and others), fatty acids such as myristic acid and palmitic acid, esters thereof and others (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 320/1969).
Extraction of the sex pheromones, however, requires a large number of the insect, Periplaneta americana L, and synthesis of the monoterpenoid compounds involves a complicated process. Moreover, the sex pheromones are excitable substances, and the cockroach is hardly immobilized. Also, activities of the sex pheromones are markedly reduced when male and females insects are coexisting [S. TAKAHASHI, C, KITAMURA: Appl. Ent. Zool. 2(3), 133-141 (1972)].
Fatty acids such as myristic acid and palmitic acid and esters thereof not only possess a low attractant activity but also produce no immobilizing or ingestion stimulant effect alone and need addition of starch or sugar.
Accordingly, there have necessarily been increases not only in production cost but also in size of the attractants, with inconvenience in use associated.